


Demanding Appetite

by rhith



Category: H.O.T. (Band), Shinhwa (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Tony's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhith/pseuds/rhith
Relationships: An Seungho | Tony/Jang Woohyuk, Kangta/Junjin, Kim Dongwan/Lee Minwoo, Lee Jaewon (H.O.T.)/Lee Sunho | Andy, Tony/Moon Heejoon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

I watched him walk into the cafe. His hair black and shiny, flowing around as he walked. It was sexy. I blushed a little, what was I thinking? He was a friend of mine, for many years, and I never thought of him this way. His eyes met mine, and he smiled sweetly at me. Of course I couldn't help but smile back as he walked over to the table I sat at. It was like a movie, all I saw was him, glowing light around him. He wore this tan colored trench coat, black t-shirt, black baggy jeans and boots. He looked so sexy.

I shook my head, trying to get the thoughts out of my head. He sat down and looked at me confused, "Hey Tony...you alright?"

I blinked at him, "Yes, I am." I cleared my throat, I had to make sure my mind didn't wander off, "How have you been Hee Jun?"

He smiled a little, I wanted to pinch those chubby cheeks of his so bad. "I've been well...how about you?"

My eyes watched those luscious lips of his, I grinned a little, "I've been really well. We haven't seen each other in a while. How's that new job of yours?"

I looked straight into those sparkling eyes of his, I wanted to swim in them. I pinched myself in the side. Stop! You sound like some horny teenage girl. He didn't seem to really be paying attention, since I did jump a little when I pinched myself. His voice sounded so nice as he spoke to me about his job, "It's alright. I'm not really businessman material. The pay is good, and I have lots of free time to write music."

Music was his passion. He loved to sing, dance and compose. I never understood what held him back from being a star. He definitely was music idol material, maybe he didn't want the attention? Which was fine with me, I'd give him all the attention he wanted. Again I pinched myself for losing track of my mind, "Really? That sounds cool."

He nodded, having some strands of hair fall on his face, "How about your job? Still stuck in a cubicle?"

I laughed, "Sadly, I am. I'm trying my best to work hard and get promoted."

"I'm sure you'll be able to do it." He grinned, as the waitress came with his drink.

When did he order? Must have been when I was admiring those eyes of his. Gah...I seriously need to stop thinking this way. I remembered when I realized I started to like him. He had gone on a trip, and I had to pick him up from the airport. Seeing him walk through the airport, with a tight black tank top on. His hair had blonde streaks in it, and it shone so perfectly. It was as if I had never seen him before, and I fell for him right away. I had no clue why, but I did and now I had a desire for him.

We talked a bit more, I really don't remember what of though. I was too busy admiring him, having naughty thoughts go through my mind. He didn't seem to notice how dazed I was though, since he just continued to talk. I suddenly got back on track when he had mentioned a name I hadn't heard for about a year.

"Woo Hyuk called me. Told me he's moving back here." He smiled a little, "You know what that means?"

I blinked, "Uh...no?"

He laughed, "That means everyone will be back together, silly."

Did he just call me silly, oh man...why was that turning me on? I laughed uneasily, "Oh yea...duh."

"I told him we should all go out for a drink when he comes back. Just us guys..." He sighed happily, "It'll be so fun again..."

Fun? Only fun I wanted was with him. Sure an emo Jaewon was loads of fun, or Kangta, who was openly gay. And Woo Hyuk...how I dislike the guy. Not in a hating kind of way, just his attitude sometimes. He also was pretty perverted. Perverted? That should be my label since I was having naughty thoughts of Hee Jun. I couldn't resist the man though...so handsome.

"When is he coming back?" I took a sip of my drink, my eyes locked on him.

He tapped his finger against his glass, "He said tomorrow, he's going to stay with me until he finds his own place."

Woo Hyuk is going to stay with my Hee Jun?! I guess it wouldn't be so bad...Woo Hyuk didn't like Hee Jun as much as I did. I smiled, "So tomorrow night we'll go out for drinks?"

Hee Jun nodded, "That sounds good. I have to get off work early to pick him up anyways."

We talked about where we would go for this little reunion of friends. It was going to be fun but for some reason in the back of my mind something was bothering me. I kept telling myself that it was going to be a rollercoaster ride with Woo Hyuk coming back, and that I better be ready for it.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next day, the day Woo Hyuk came back. I admit I was a bit excited that he was coming back. Finally get everyone back together to celebrate and hang out. Ever since Woo Hyuk left us a year ago, we all somewhat drifted apart. We'd only hang out with each other a few times, not all together. It was strange, Woo Hyuk was like a pillar, which disappeared so we all scattered.

I sat at my desk, not doing much just pretending to read some memo I was given. My mind thought about that night, hanging out with my friends again. Only time I saw everyone besides Woo Hyuk was Christmas. Other than that we hadn't really spoken, and it was March. I, of course, spoke with Hee Jun over the phone, only until the day before to meet him in the cafe. With Woo Hyuk back, that meant we'd all be together again...it meant more time with Hee Jun. I was extremely excited for that.

I checked my watch seeing it was closing in on lunch time, I tossed the memo in a box on my desk. I got up putting on my suit jacket and left my cubicle. I didn't have to report to anyone about lunch, they just knew my times and knew not to bother me. I was one of the top employees that the boss is considering to promote. When that day comes, I'll scream from the rooftop, "I rule!" I laughed at myself and went down the hallway to a corner office. The door was open yet I knocked.

"Go away, I'm busy." A voice answered.

"Too busy to talk with little Tony?" I whined.

"Little Tony? I had no idea Tony was little..." The person laughed.

I walked into the office, "Well not exactly..." I lean forward against the desk, "Why are you busy, Dongwan?"

He looked up at me, "I lied. I thought you were that new secretary...she keeps hitting on me. She even grabbed my ass..."

"And you're not turned on by some older woman grabbing your ass?" I grinned.

"Why would I be? I have someone at home to grab my ass." He grinned, I knew exactly who he was talking about.

"How is your ass grabber doing?" I sat down in the chair at his desk.

He laughed at the little nickname, "Minwoo is doing alright. He got a new job, designing clothes."

"Sounds fun." I smiled.

He stared at me, "You're in a good mood...what's up?"

I blinked, I didn't think I was showing that much emotion, "I got to see Hee Jun yesterday. I also have news of an old friend coming home. So tonight, we're going to get a drink and hang out. We hadn't done that all together since...a year ago."

"Sounds fun." He grinned, the look in his eyes gave me a clue of what he was going to say next. "So you got to see Hee Jun yesterday? No wonder you wanted to leave work early."

I blushed, I had told Dongwan many stories about hanging out with my friends. Hee Jun always came up, I'd talked about him the most. I even told him what I felt seeing him at the airport. He knew I liked Hee Jun, how could he not when he had his own man back home?

He clicked a few things on his computer and turned off the screen, "I assume you're hungry?"

I nodded as I stood up. He put his jacket on, "I'll treat you to lunch but you must tell me about Hee Jun. I want to know more about him."

I laughed, "Fine with me...I always like a free lunch."

\----

We sat across from each other, downing some hamburgers. He chewed on a fry and looked at me, "So...describe him to me."

I wiped my hands with a napkin, "You already know!"

He smiled, "So? I like the way you talk about him...I can see you really like him."

I blushed a little, he was right I did like Hee Jun a lot. I took a drink from my soda, being a bit embarrassed. He narrowed his eyes at me, "Have you ever had fantasies of him?"

"Fantasies? Like..." I looked around, "Sexual ones?"

He nodded as he ate a fry. I sighed, "Sadly I have...how could I not?"

He laughed a little, "Tell me about them! I'll tell you mine."

"Yours? I am pretty sure your fantasies are actually real...I mean you two always do it." I laughed.

"We don't always do it..." He pouted.

I just laughed and finished my lunch. The way we talked were like school girls in a cafeteria. I guess it is what happens when you love another person....who happens to be a man. If I hadn't accidently caught Dongwan and Minwoo, I wouldn't have guess either of them to be gay. Guess it is how life works sometimes.

\-----

Dongwan let me leave work early, he was somewhat my boss since he worked above me. He knew I was excited to see everyone again, and that I get to meet up with Hee Jun early. I stopped my car at a red light and waited. I wondered what Hee Jun was going to wear, which brought me to what I should wear. I didn't want to look like a slob, but I didn't want to look like I just got out of work. The light finally changed and I drove home. My heart was jumping in excitement, I just couldn't wait to see Hee Jun again...even though I had seen him just yesterday. If Hee Jun were to live with me then I could see him everyday. He would be showering at home, naked of course. The idea of seeing him wet with only a towel wrapped around his hips aroused me.

My mind kept getting off track, so many naughty thoughts. Finally I made it to the club, early because Hee Jun told me he and Woo Hyuk would be there. I got out of my car and made my way to the club. I wore jeans, and a silver colored collared t-shirt. It was shiny almost, but a bit transparent. I left a few buttons undone, to show off my chest as I wore a chain necklace. I wanted to look sexy for Hee Jun, even though I had no clue what was going through his head.

I went in and right away noticed Hee Jun across the room. I admired him for a moment before making my way over to the booth. He looked like the day before, black shirt, a little tight on him. Baggy cargo pants, and his favorite boots. Of course his hair was shining and looked perfect. I got to the table and greeted everyone, I noticed besides Woo Hyuk that Jaewon was there.

Hee Jun smiled at me and told me to sit down, next to Jaewon. So I did, it was perfect because I sat right across from Hee Jun. Perfect view of a very handsome man. I looked at Jaewon, "Hey Jaewon."

Jaewon's eyes slowly made their way to looking at me, "Hey..."

Jaewon never talked much because most of the time he was depressed. I looked at his apparel, he wore a black t-shirt that said 'Life Sucks', black jeans and converse. Nothing fancy about him, he just looked like a twig that was somewhat pale with longish black hair. Then my eyes met Woo Hyuk's, he had a smug look on his face. "Hey Woo Hyuk, long time no see."

He grinned, "Hey monkey."

My eyes narrowed into a glare, he was the only person that called me a monkey. I hated the nickname since it came from him. Sure he was my friend but he annoyed the crap out of me. He had dark brown hair, he wore a leather jacket with a white tank top under it, and black jeans. He looked like a punk, which is what he was.

Woo Hyuk looked at Hee Jun, "All we're missing is Kangta."

Hee Jun nodded, "He called me earlier saying he would be late. He had to drop Junjin off somewhere."

"Junjin?" Woo Hyuk raised an eyebrow, "Who's he?"

I gulped, Woo Hyuk had no clue that Kangta was gay. Well he always called Kangta gay but he never knew Kangta got a boyfriend. Jaewon sighed, "His boyfriend."

We all looked at Jaewon, we were surprised he even answered. Woo Hyuk snickered, "Boyfriend huh? I knew it..."

Hee Jun just looked around the club from his seat, probably for Kangta. I stared at him, admiring him again. Woo Hyuk kicked me from under the table, "Hey monkey!"

I looked at him angrily, "What?"

"Already giving me attitude? I've only seen you for what ten minutes?" He grinned evilly.

Hee Jun stood up, "Kangta!"

Kangta walked over with a smile on his face. Kangta as always looked nice. Hair was perfect, and his casual wear was still classy. Once Kangta came over and greeted Woo Hyuk, I watched the jerk. I knew exactly what was going through his mind. Kangta sat between Jaewon and Woo Hyuk. I smiled, "Hey Kangta, how's Junjin?"

Kangta looked at me, "He's doing well, thank you."

Woo Hyuk smirked, "You the woman of the relationship?"

Hee Jun nudged Woo Hyuk, "Watch what you say..."

Kangta frowned a bit, and looked down at his hands which rested in his lap. Woo Hyuk looked at Hee Jun, "What? I have to ask..." He looked at Kangta, "So are you?"

I kicked him under the table, "Leave Kangta alone! We're supposed to have fun and right when Kangta gets here you have to insult him."

"Shut up monkey." He put his arm around Kangta's neck, "I was only joking...Kangta knows that, right?"

Kangta tried smiling, "Y-yea."

I rolled my eyes, and left the booth. I needed something to drink, something hard, Woo Hyuk got on my nerves. I don't even understand how we became friends. I ordered a drink and looked back at the booth. Jaewon was sitting there staring at the table not showing any emotion. Kangta seemed embarrassed as the jerk Woo Hyuk talked. Hee Jun...he was smiling a bit...it was cute.

I got my drink and went back, sitting myself down next to Jaewon. I watched Hee Jun listen to Woo Hyuk, my mind went off track again. I thought about his hair, oh man...why did I love that silky hair so much? Why was it a turn on...if he were to shave it all off I'd probably die.

Jaewon nudge me in the side, I looked at him, "What?"

He pointed at Hee Jun, who I looked at, "Yea?"

"I asked you what was wrong." Hee Jun frowned a little concerned, "You seem out of it or something."

I wasn't out of it, I was deep in my mind. A place called 'Hee Jun Land' where I get to touch and kiss him. I shook my head, I need to stop doing that, "I guess I'm just tired."

He smiled, and I melted. If I wanted to, I could have climbed onto the table and plant my lips against his. Too bad I had self control. Rest of the night I just watched him, watched his lips as he spoke to me. I'd listen closely to his laugh. Oh man...I wanted him so bad it is insane.

I snapped out of it when the jerk spoke, "Hey monkey! Did you hear us, or were you too busy in your dream world?"

I blinked, "What?"

Woo Hyuk scoffed, Hee Jun smiled, "I was asking everyone if they wanted to come to my place tomorrow for pizza and beer?"

I grinned, "Sounds nice."

Kangta cleared his throat, I hadn't heard him speak all night, he must have been a bit upset over Woo Hyuk's attacks. Or he did and I was too busy staring at my Hee Jun. He looked at Hee Jun, "Is it alright to bring Junjin?"

Hee Jun was going to answer but Woo Hyuk interrupted, "Yes bring him over. I'd like to see who's fucking my friend in the ass."

I kicked him under the table again, "Watch your mouth."

Hee Jun frowned at him, "That isn't nice to say..."

Woo Hyuk glared at me, "It's true though. That's what they do, I'm sure they can't keep their hands off each other."

I sighed and slide off the seat so Kangta and Jaewon could get out. I growled a bit at Woo Hyuk before smiling at Hee Jun, "I'll see you tomorrow. I'll make sure these two get home fine." I looked at the jerk again, "Welcome back."

"Thank you, monkey." He laughed.

I grabbed Kangta's and Jaewon's arms and pulled them along with me outside. Jaewon pulled away, "I'll get a cab...you take Kangta home."

I nodded, "Alright, get home safely Jaewon!"

I turned to Kangta who stood behind me. He looked really upset, he either wanted to scream or cry I couldn't tell. I pulled him along to my car, "I'll take you home, alright?"

He looked at me, "You drank though."

"You did too, I'm not that drunk." I smiled.

"I didn't drink..." He bit his lip, trying to remain calm, "I'll drive."

I sighed and handed me my keys, and got into the passenger's side. He started to drive, I looked over at him, "Don't let what Woo Hyuk said get to you. He's an asshole...who just happens to be our friend."

"Do you see me the same way? Someone who gets fucked up the ass?" He gripped the steering wheel tight, I knew since his knuckles turned white.

"Of course not. I don't really care...Jin loves you and you love him. So who cares who is on top or whatever." I crossed my arms, it was true I didn't care. Kangta was a great person, always putting others before himself. He finally gave in and found himself a boyfriend, who happened to be a cool guy.

"You really see us that way? Just two people in love?" He glanced at me then concentrated on the road.

"Well yea since that is what you are." I looked out the window, "Tomorrow, Woo Hyuk probably won't have any comments about you and Jin...I'm sure if he said the same thing he said tonight Jin would kick his ass."

Kangta laughed, "Most likely."

It was great to hear him laugh, I didn't like having depressed friends. Well Jaewon was an exception...he was always depressed for an unknown reason. Kangta and I went into my house, he called Junjin to pick him up. I sat on my couch, relaxing. Tomorrow was going to be either awesome or terrible. It all depended on how Woo Hyuk acted, I had a feeling something was going to happen. Either way I would see my Hee Jun, which eased my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat behind my desk, another boring day at work. I remembered the night before, seeing my Hee Jun...he's so handsome. Too bad I couldn't stare at him since Woo Hyuk kept ragging on poor Kangta. So what Kangta was gay? Kangta was a good guy, he didn't deserve to be belittled like he was. Maybe I felt that way since I was gay...well only gay for Hee Jun.

My watched alarm went off, making me return to reality. I pressed the button and grabbed my jacket making my way down the hall. I always visited Dongwan during my lunch break, we were friends. I told him everything...well everything about my Hee Jun. He listened and I listened to him speak about his own love. I knew Dongwan wouldn't go around the office or anywhere else telling people I liked men...well man since it was only Hee Jun.

I knocked on his door, which was open. He had his attention on his computer screen and didn't move, "I'm busy right now..."

"Again?" I scoffed, "You suck..."

He licked his lips, "Why yes I do indeed suck." He grinned at me in a naughty manner.

I walked into his office, "I didn't need to know that..."

"You're the one that said it." He leaned back in his seat, "Anyways I was actually busy for once..."

I sat in the chair by his desk, "Really? Wow. I thought maybe you lied again because of that secretary...."

"She keeps hitting on me. And grabbing my ass...she creeps me out." He shivered, "They need cameras around here then I could sue her for sexual harassment."

"If they put cameras around here, they'll put some in here, your office." I grinned, "How can you and Minwoo get away with what you two do in this office?"

He laughed, "Well...that's true."

I laughed and felt arms go around my neck, "You giving my Wannie ideas?"

I looked over seeing Minwoo smiling at me, "Not trying to, it's his dirty mind that gives him ideas."

Minwoo let go of me as he made his way over to Dongwan, "My Wannie is very naughty..." He laughed pulling Dongwan to his feet.

I stood up, "Well I was going to ask if you wanted lunch...I'm sure Minwoo has some for you. So I'm going to head out." I turned to leave, "Oh yea can I leave early today?"

"Why?" He blushes as Minwoo kissed the back of his neck, "You seeing Hee Jun today?"

I nodded, "Yes I am. I'm going to his place and hanging out with my friends."

He pushed Minwoo away, "Yea you can leave early...and also the big boss talked to me. He says my office is too big, so they're going to bring another desk in. Your name came up for a promotion...I told them you're the best person for the job. So you might get promoted tomorrow..."

I smiled, "Thanks. You two have fun and I'll see you tomorrow."

Minwoo pulled his lover into a hug, "Oh we'll have fun."

I laughed and left the office. Immediately I heard moaning, they were always over each other. It was sweet since they loved each other.

\-----

I sat in a cafe eating a sandwich and reading some magazine. From the corner of my eye I saw someone standing next to my table, "Hey Tony."

I looked up seeing Jaewon, "Oh hey Jaewon."

He sat down across from me, "Can I sit here?"

"You are." I laughed at his frown, "Yes you can."

I looked at him, he just sat there as if he was uneasy. He wore this black t-shirt that said 'Bite Me'. That was Jaewon for you...he was simple and always spoke to the point. He wasn't a very sociable person. He hardly left the house, only to buy food, hang out with everyone and visit his mom. He was really shy around women, as if the female species scared him.

I noticed him staring at my sandwich, he looked up at me, "I'm hungry."

"Why don't you buy something?" I smiled a little.

He looked at the cashier and back at me. I nodded, "Want me to buy you one?"

He handed me some money. I left the table and got his sandwich. Sometimes I wondered how Jaewon was able to buy food for himself when alone. He probably only came into the cafe because he saw I was here...otherwise he wouldn't have stepped a foot in this place.

He thanked me as I gave him his sandwich, I sat back down. He took a bite and looked at me, "Woo Hyuk is a jerk. Sometimes."

I couldn't help but smile a little, someone agreed with me. I took a drink of my soda, "Yes he is. What he said to Kangta was uncalled for."

"Do you not like Kangta being gay?" He took a bite of his sandwich.

I blinked, "What? Of course not, I don't care that he is...do you?"

"No." He continued to eat.

\-----

I was excited as I drove to Hee Jun's place. Only because I was going to see him, I planned on staring at him all night...yet someone might stop me. That someone being Woo Hyuk. I parked my car behind the black Mercedes which was Kangta's. I got out seeing a trunk pull up behind my car. I smiled when I saw the person get out of the trunk, "Hey Junjin!"

Junjin closed the door and looked at me, "Hey." He locked the car door and walked over to me.

I looked at him, he wore baggy black cargo jeans and a black tank top which was a little tight on him. He was pretty muscular, compared to the other guys. He was a nice fellow, and he took good care of Kangta even though he was a year younger. I blinked realizing he showed up separately, "Why didn't you come with Kangta?"

"I had a delivery to make first, told him to go without me." He smiled.

I nodded, "I see, well let's go. I'm sure Kangta can't wait to see you."

We walked up to the porch, and right away the door had opened revealing my gorgeous Hee Jun. He smiled, "Hey guys, the others are here." He backed up a little, still giving me a friendly smile, "Come in."

We both walked in, my eyes were stuck on Woo Hyuk. He introduced himself to Junjin, the expression on his face was hilarious. It was an 'Oh Shit' type of expression, I was guessing Woo Hyuk wasn't going to bother Kangta all that much. Junjin sat down on Hee Jun's leather couch next to Kangta, his hand grabbed his boyfriend's knee. Kangta blushed a tiny bit, it was cute because they never showed all that much affection in public.

Jaewon sat against the couch, on the floor he looked up at me, "Hey Tony."

I smiled down at him, "Hello..." I sat myself on the love seat, knowing Hee Jun would sit next to me since Woo Hyuk had the lounge chair.

Time went by fast as we ate and drank. Only because I was staring at my Hee Jun, admiring his handsome face. How I wanted to kiss him all over, strip him down to nothing and give him my all. I was broken away from a fantasy when Woo Hyuk talked to Junjin for the first time of the night.

He sipped his beer, "So Junjin...what do you do for a living?"

"Construction..." Junjin looked at Woo Hyuk strangely, his hand squeezed Kangta's thigh.

"Oh I thought it was Kangta you were doing for a living." He grinned evilly. How stupid was he? Junjin could kick his skinny ass across town.

Junjin grinned, "Well him too."

I let out a sigh of relief, at least Junjin knew a joke when he heard one. Otherwise poor Hee Jun would have a fight here in his living room. If there was I'd take him upstairs...to his bedroom. Stripped him of his clothes, kiss his naked body and then p--crap.

I got up and Hee Jun looked at me, "Something wrong?"

"I have to pee." Damn bladder...I was having a sexy fantasy!

I walked out of the room and into the bathroom. I stood there peeing away, I sniffed the air. Everything smelled like Hee Jun...smelled so good. I flushed the toilet and washed my hands. Can't have my dirty hands touch Hee Jun. I turned around to see the door opening, before I could react, a hand clamped over my mouth. I glared at Woo Hyuk who closed and locked the door behind him, "Hey monkey..."

I made him release me, "What the hell do you want?!"

He shh'ed me, "You know...I've only been back for what? Two days?"

"Yea...so? Good for you!" I crossed my arms.

"I've noticed something about you..." He grinned, "Something...naughty."

"Naughty? What the hell are you talking about, asshole?" I raised an eyebrow, I was annoyed and yet curious.

"I'll just say it...you like Hee Jun don't you?" He sighed as if he kept it in for a long time.

"You do too...I mean we are friends." I shook my head.

He walked towards me I leaned against the sink, his hands gripped the edge of the sink. His breath hit my face, as his leg went between mine, "I mean you like him...more than a friend."

I turned my head, he was way too close to me, "Why do you say that?"

"It's the way you look at him...like you imagine him naked." He laughed, "You're just like Kangta...gay."

"Okay...you're right." I put my hands on his shoulders pushing him back a little, "So what? I don't give a shit about what you think about me."

"Oh I don't think much of you, monkey." He laughed, "So instead of telling Hee Jun myself that you like him...which he'd probably get freaked out. I have a plan..."

I didn't want Woo Hyuk to spill the beans to Hee Jun. I didn't want my Hee Jun avoiding me...this wasn't fair. I cleared my throat, "What is your plan?"

"How about me and you play a game." He grinned at me sheepishly.

"A game?" I blinked at him confused.

Whatever he had in mind I knew I wasn't going to like. I had a little voice in my head telling me this was the beginning of the rollercoaster that would make me go insane...and possibly very horny.


	4. Chapter 4

"How about me and you play a game." He grinned at me sheepishly.

"A game?" I blinked at him confused.

He nodded as his hands gripped the sides of my body, "Yes a game..."

"What kind of game?" I tried getting away from him but his leg right between my own didn't help. His hands on my sides made me really uncomfortable...what did this jerk have in mind?

"I call it, who can get in Hee Jun's pants first?" He snickered.

I pushed him away making him stagger backwards, "What?! You don't even like him...or men for that fact."

"Lets just say I like men and women alright?" He stepped closer to me again, "So what do you say? Wanna play? If you don't I'll tell Hee Jun right now you like him."

"It's not fair...you live here with him." I pouted, I didn't want this bastard touching my Hee Jun.

"Then what do you suggest?" He crossed his arms.

"First person to go all the way with Hee Jun." I liked the sound of that idea.

"All the way? So the first one to fuck him?" He grinned, "You're a very naughty monkey..."

"Don't call me that." I frowned, "He also can't be completely drunk...and we both have to be around. Can't have you doing it at night when I'm not here."

Woo Hyuk kept grinning, "It seems you like this idea."

Truthfully I did. The thought of trying to have Hee Jun to myself, aroused me. I had to work for it, making sure Woo Hyuk didn't touch him. I thought of it as a way of protecting my harmless Hee Jun from an evil monster...who was Woo Hyuk. It also meant I had to see Hee Jun everyday...the bulge in my pants liked the idea too. I grinned to myself, this was going to be fun. I looked at Woo Hyuk, immediately becoming serious, "We'll go out tomorrow...so it'll start then."

He laughed, "Very well...tomorrow it is."

\-----  
I went into work finding everything on my desk gone, "Shit..." I poked the person in the other cubicle, "Was I fired?"

She looked at me as if was stupid, "Uh...no. Mr. Kim said he needed to see you."

I blinked, and made my way down the hallway to Dongwan's office. I saw another desk in the room then it hit me, I totally forgot about the promotion. I knocked on the door, "You needed to see me Mr. Kim?"

"Who the hell calls me Mr. Kim?" He turned from his desk, "Oh Mr. An."

"Hey Dongwan..." I walked over to his desk.

"You're late..." He said in a serious tone he stood up, "Because of that you're...promoted!"

I smiled, "Seriously I got it?!"

He nodded, "Yes, and now you work here, in this office, with me."

I went over to my new desk, that had a box of my stuff on it, "With you? What exactly do you do?"

He laughed, "Not a whole lot but they said I needed a partner...so that's you."

"Oh fun." I sat in the nice office chair, leather just like Hee Jun's couch.

"It is fun. Leave whenever you want...have whoever you want over." He leaned back in his seat.

The day went on and I told Dongwan of my little game I was playing with Woo Hyuk. His eyes grew big, "You seriously are all for this 'game'?"

I nodded, "I can't have him confessing for me, you know? Besides this helps me move faster on confessing myself."

He shrugged, "Well whatever you say...just be careful alright? From what you say Woo Hyuk sounds like a sneaky bastard."

"He is." I closed some random file I was reading, "Seriously my mind is racing...can't wait to go to the club tonight."

"Club? Which one?" He turned off his computer screen and rolled over to my desk in his chair.

"It this club my friend Kangta met his boyfriend at." I didn't mind going to some gay club, it's not like they were against straight people. As long as no one puts down another everyone was happy.

"Kangta?" Dongwan raised an eyebrow, "Who is he dating?"

I looked at him confused, "His name is Junjin...why?"

"Junjin?" He smiled, "Now I know where I heard that name besides from you..."

"What? You know Junjin?" I guess it was a small world after all.

He simply nodded, "Yea...been his friend for a while now, we went to highschool together. I remember him mentioning Kangta's name before." He smiled, "Anyways tonight you might see and Minwoo...we planned to go out."

"Really? Maybe we'll run into each other." That made my night better, I was getting excited. I had to get Hee Jun some alcohol but he couldn't be completely drunk when I would take advantage of him.

\-----

We all grabbed a table, and sat around it. Me and Woo Hyuk sat on each side of Hee Jun, our prey as it were. I stared at him, he looked so sexy. If I had my way I'd have sex with his shiny silky hair. I bit down on my lip preventing a moan as I had another fantasy.

I looked under the table seeing Woo Hyuk had his hand on Hee Jun's thigh. I glared at him, he just grinned at me. That shithead...needs to stop touching my Hee Jun! Jaewon tapped me on the shoulder lightly, "Tony. Are you mad?"

I looked at him, "No, why?"

He just shrugged and looked around the club. The club was nice and clean. Plush chairs, marble tables, strobe lights, fog machines, loud but good music. I looked around seeing men and women everywhere. I could tell which ones were straight and who was gay. The atmosphere was really nice and fun. It was a great place to be, especially when you plan on taking a friend to your home. Where you strip them down, lick them everywhere and then do them nice and hard. Oh the thought of doing that to Hee Jun made me hard. Maybe I shouldn't have worn these somewhat tight pants...now everyone would see I was aroused.

I linked arms with Hee Jun, nuzzling my cheek against his arm, "Hee Jun!"

He didn't seemed fazed by how I was acting, he smiled at me, "Yes Tony?"

I glanced at Woo Hyuk, who glared at me, I looked back up at my Hee Jun, "How are you?"

We had only been at the club for about an hour, so pretending to be drunk was my best tactic. He smiled down at me, "I'm alright, Tony."

Oh I love how he said my name...I was going to burst out of my pants if I kept my naughty thinking up. I looked over at Kangta and Junjin who were on the dance floor, they looked like they were having fun. It was nice to see, normally they didn't seem that close even though they were dating. I glanced over at Jaewon, I smiled at his shirt that said 'Loser'. Jaewon was funny even when he didn't seem like he was trying to be. I noticed he was staring at a group of people, they seemed normal. Jaewon looked at me, "Can I go?"

"Go where?" I blinked.

"To get a drink." He simply said.

I nodded, "Of course, why must you ask for permission?"

He got up and left, I watched as he made his way over to the group. My eyes widen as he started to speak to them. I looked at Hee Jun, I was still holding his arm, "Did I see that right? Jaewon going by himself to a group of strangers?"

Woo Hyuk looked at Jaewon then at me, "He grew up...finally. Only took him forever."

"Shut up!" I growled and pulled Hee Jun closer to me. I was so childish as I stuck my tongue out at Woo Hyuk. Hee Jun though...didn't really seem to notice. He just watched Jaewon with a smile on his face.

Woo Hyuk put his hand on Hee Jun's thigh again. This feels so awkward, here I was clinging to his arm. And jerk face's hand was on his thigh. I felt like a pervert...but for some odd reason it was turning me on. We saw Jaewon came back, "I'm leaving."

We looked at each other, shocked almost. I grinned, "Why? Did you get a date?"

He nodded, "Yes."

Woo Hyuk stood up and shook his hand, "Congrats man. Who is she?"

"An-Andrea." Jaewon stuttered a bit.

We all stood up, I looked around, "Where is she?"

"Outside. Waiting." Jaewon looked at me.

I nodded, "Well next time introduce her to us."

"Okay." He handed me money, "Buy everyone drinks. It's on me." He waved and left us.

"Wow! that was fast...I feel happy for him. And he's paying for another round!" I skipped off to get more drinks.

I noticed Woo Hyuk and Hee Jun going off to the bathroom. Oh hell no! Woo Hyuk wasn't going to win by fucking my Hee Jun in a gay club's bathroom. I followed them, skipping slightly since the alcohol really got to me. I got into the bathroom, I looked around not seeing anyone. I turned to see Woo Hyuk, he locked the door behind him. He pushed me against the wall, "You're such a naughty monkey..."

I blinked in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"Well you linked arms with him and pretended to be so loving." He sighed, "Even with my hand on his thigh he didn't seem to notice."

"He can be...clueless sometimes?" I tried pushing him away.

He laughed, "This will be harder than I thought." He pinned me to the wall by my shoulders., "Seeing you all over him...you were thinking naughty things weren't you?"

I shook my head, placing my hands on his chest, "N-no I wasn't...let me go."

One of his hands ran down my chest, "Oh really? I'm sure this..." His hand cupped the front of my pants, I couldn't help the small moan that came from my lips, "You're so hard, monkey."

I closed my eyes, pretending it was Hee Jun touching me, yet I knew it was only a jerk, "L-let go..."

I felt his lips touch mine, I reacted and kissed back. Kissing the enemy it seemed. He tasted of beer and cigarettes...for some strange reason it turned me on. What would my Hee Jun taste like? I opened my eyes and pushed Woo Hyuk away, "Damnit!"

He looked at me confused, I pinned him to the wall and kissed him, "You bastard..." I managed to say between the repeated kisses I gave him.

He grinned, pulling the hair on the back of my head lightly as he kissed down my neck, "Why are you doing this, monkey?"

I bit his shoulder, "No clue..." I growled and started to undo his belt.

He pushed me away, "Shit dude...you gonna molest me?"

I bit down on my lip, how I wanted to do that to Hee Jun. He glared at me, "Remember we're trying to get Hee Jun...can't have you falling for me."

"Oh please, like I would fall for an asshole like you." I scoffed, "In your dreams maybe!"

He fixed his pants and left the bathroom. I watched him and sighed, "Jerk..." I put my finger on my lips...Why did I let him kiss me? Let alone why did I kiss back?

I shivered at the thought I even attacked him again. Woo Hyuk wasn't my type...my type was something called Hee Jun...and I knew only one person that was that type. I left the bathroom, the game was over for the night. We both found out that Hee Jun was clueless to our little attempts at flirting...it was going to be a challenge to get into his pants.

I left the club after saying my goodbyes. I had to think of a way to get even closer to Hee Jun. I also needed a plan...to maybe set Woo Hyuk back a little...giving me an advantage. Maybe kissing the enemy isn't all that bad.


	5. Chapter 5

I had my head against my arms, which were folded against my desk. I was so tired from last night, I hardly got any sleep from being aroused all night. The image of a naked Hee Jun on my bed came to mind. Legs parted slightly, begging me to lick his leaking erection. I licked my lips as my fantasy continued. Cheeks were a tint of pink, breathing heavily, looking at me in such a seducing way. I wasn't moving though, but I could only image which type of face I was giving my Hee Jun. He leaned up against the headboard and ran his hand down his own body. Oh god this was hot, I was about to burst out of my pants at this point.

BAM!

I jumped up seeing Dongwan standing in front of my desk, "W-what's wrong?!"

He grinned at me, "Sorry to interrupt your sexual fantasy but the boss wanted you to read the manual today." He pushed a binder to me.

I blushed, "I wasn't having a fantasy."

"Right..." He chuckled, "So why are you drooling? And what's with the front of your pants?"

I used my hands to cover my bulging pants, "S-sorry..."

He laughed, "Later I'll need details..." He walked to his desk.

"You always want details...I bet it gives you ideas for what to do with Minwoo." I glared at him.

"Hell yes it does. And you're cute when you tell me with your face as red as a tomato." He laughed and started typing.

I sighed and opened up the binder ignoring the fact I erected. I sighed, "Woo Hyuk kissed me..."

Dongwan's typing stopped for a second, "Really? Why is that?"

"I guess it's from the alcohol we had. I kissed him back though..." I sighed again sadly, "I've been really horny lately...it's a bit scary to be honest."

He snickered and stopped typing, "Do you like Woo Hyuk?"

"Me like that asshole? Hell no..." I growled, "I think he's doing it to get my mind off of the game. I plan to do the same thing..."

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, "I won't get between this...just be careful, alright?"

"I will." I started to read the manual.

Careful of what? Only thing that might happen was he punched me or something. I honestly wasn't worried about what Woo Hyuk might do to me. I had a plan to seduce him...maybe set him back a bit so I could attack my Hee Jun.

\-----

I was at the gym. I was on my lunch break, Dongwan had a meeting in Minwoo's pants...so I was left alone. I had just ran on the treadmill for about half an hour, and went into the locker room. I took off my shirt and started to unlock my locker. I felt arms go around me, fingers dancing along the rim of my shorts. I felt breath hit my ear, "Hello naughty monkey."

I rolled my eyes, why was he here? I turned around, his hands were by my head on the locker. I glared at him, "Why are you here?"

"What? I can't workout?" His eyes scanned my body, "You need to do more weight training."

I put my arms across my chest, hiding it, "Don't look at me pervert..."

"Pervert? I'm pretty sure you're a pervert." He leaned in close, his breath now hitting my lips. His hand pulled back my shorts, and he let it snap back, "Very perverted you are..."

I looked at him, he was trying to get my mind off my Hee Jun. At least that is what I thought. I pushed him away and got my clothes out of the locker. I looked back at him, "Are you going to watch me change?"

He nodded, and crossed his arms. I sighed and put my shirt on, then took off my shorts. I had a feeling something would happen and it did. He turned me around and pushed me against the locker. He kissed my neck and slowly traveled down my body. His tongue flicked my nipple, causing me to jump a little. I pushed him away, "What the hell are you doing?"

He snickered, "Just messing around with a naughty monkey."

I was angry, why must he call me 'monkey'? I hated it. I finished getting dressed, he watched me. I turned to him, "You want to come to my house?"

He gave me a surprised expression, "The monkey is inviting me to his cage? Why is that?"

I stuffed my workout clothes in my duffle bag, "Well me and you agree that Hee Jun is clueless. So..."

"You want to work with me?" He crossed his arms, amused.

"No...anyways do you want to come over?" I looked at him.

He shrugged, "Sure, why not. Better have beer!"

\-----

I had no clue what I gotten myself into by inviting Woo Hyuk over. It didn't matter, maybe if I got him drunk enough where he blacks out...I will sneak over to Hee Jun's. Then have my chance at him!

I let Woo Hyuk in who right away grabbed a bottle of beer and drank from it. He plopped down on my couch, "Come here, monkey!"

I sat down next to him, I had my own beer bottle, "Yes?"

He seemed drunk already, did he drink before coming to my place? I wasn't even sure if he had a job so he might've gotten drunk before. He looked at me, "Seriously little monkey...I think...." He took another drink, "We should just double team Hee Jun."

Double team? Was he thinking of having a threesome? No...he wasn't allowed to touch my Hee Jun. I growled at him, "No...bad idea. I like to see who could do it first, you know?"

"You bastard..." He chuckled, it was obvious he was indeed drunk already, "Don't hog Hee Jun for yourself."

"Why not? You don't love him like I do!" I was shocked at my choice of words. Love him? I did...never said it before.

He grinned, "You...I like Hee Jun...and...you..."

And me? Yea right, I didn't believe him. We always fought with each other, it's amazing how we are even considered 'friends'. I only hung out with him since he and Hee Jun were pals. I liked Hee Jun as a good friend back then, and I didn't want to be left out. So I forced myself to become 'friends' with a jerk.

I felt his hand grip my thigh, "Hey..."

I looked at him, irritate a little, "What?"

He leaned in and kissed me, he dropped his bottle as he brought his hand to my cheek. Why wasn't I pushing him away? My arms wouldn't move...what was wrong with me? Did I react to him saying he liked me? He's drunk! Don't believe him!

I pushed him down onto the couch, I got on top of him. I leaned down and kissed him as if I was starving for some. His hand rubbed my back...it felt so good. I kissed along his jawline, what the hell was wrong with me? Was it from those fantasies I had of Hee Jun, constantly that made me so perverted and horny? Either way I felt good, kissing the jerkface.

He pushed me off the couch, I hit the floor hard knocking the wind out of me. He pounced on top of me, he pulled off my shirt. He bit down on my neck, rather hard. I pushed him off and pulled off his shirt. What was I doing? I couldn't control myself...

I started to undo his belt, he just watched me. I threw his belt to the side, and started to undo them. He stared at me, "Such a naughty...monkey..."

I pulled down his pants along with boxers, "Shut up..." I looked at him, he blushed a little since he was now exposed to me.

I gripped his erection, he moaned slightly but he kept staring at me. What was he looking at? I saw sweat go down the side of his face, he bit down on his lip as I stroked him. He was so sexy...why? I licked my lips, I felt myself getting hard. What was wrong with me. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine Hee Jun. It wasn't working...only the image of a naked Woo Hyuk came to mind. I opened my eyes seeing him hump into my hand. So fucking sexy I couldn't stand it. I quickly took off my pants, he fell onto his back panting.

I wasn't drunk, what was I doing?! I was mere screaming in my head, telling myself to stop...but I still positioned myself between his legs. I pressed against his entrance, he moaned and moved his hips down. I penetrated into him, I gasped. It felt so good as I pushed deeper into him. He was so tight, I closed my eyes and found a nice pace fast to go at him. He lifted his hips a bit making me go in deeper. He made so many sexy noises, his breathing was barely existent.

I went harder and harder, going nice and deep into him. He became tighter, I moaned and released myself inside of him. He arched his back, gripped my shoulders, and cummed all over his sexy toned abs. I leaned down and kissed him, as I left his body, I let out a groan. I climbed onto the couch and laid down, "W-what happened?"

He sat up and looked at me, he didn't seem so drunk anymore, "You just fucked me..."

"I did..." I put my arm over my eyes, still panting a little.

He leaned against the couch, "Did you think fucking me, would give you an advantage?"

"Advantage to what?" I asked dumbly, I had no clue what he was talking about.

"An advantage of getting Hee Jun...stupid." He laughed a little.

Hee Jun? I sat up quickly, what have I done? I love Hee Jun...then why did I just do it with Woo Hyuk? What was wrong with me?! I cheated on my Hee Jun! I buried my face in my hands, "Shit..."

I heard Woo Hyuk moving around, probably getting dressed, "Don't worry, monkey. This won't stop our game...but remember next time..." I looked at him, urging him to continue, "Next time I'll be the one fucking you." He grinned at me.

He waved and walked out of my house. It dawned on me...he was pretending to be wasted. He was the one that tried to take advantage...that bastard! Did he think after this I'd fall for him and forget our little game? Yea right! Hee Jun is mine!

I quickly ran to my bathroom, and jumped in the shower. I had to get the smell off of me...the smell of Woo Hyuk. I scrubbed extra hard, I couldn't believe what I had just done. The lust took over my mind...I forgot about my Hee Jun when doing it. I love Hee Jun...not that fathead Woo Hyuk.

I laid down on my bed. The expression Woo Hyuk had on his face...it was so sexy. I shook my head and buried my face in the pillow. No no no! Hee Jun...I love him...he's mine. Nothing happened between me and Woo Hyuk...nothing!

I knew this little incident would come back to haunt me.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up feeling like a bus hit me. I was groggy and upset, I knew the day was only going to get worse. I sat up and grabbed the aspirin that was on the end table. I took a few and sighed. I had work...which involved doing nothing. I picked up my cell phone and dialed the number for work before I pressed the call button, my phone went off.

'Woo Hyuk' flashed on the screen...seeing it I remembered everything that had happened. I dropped my phone and ran into the bathroom. I kneeled down on the floor and puked in the toilet. My body shook as I continued to puke. I was sick of myself for actually doing it with Woo Hyuk. What was wrong with me?

\-----

I decided to go to work even though I felt like crap. Dongwan wouldn't mind if I just slept all day, I had to hide in case Woo Hyuk came to my house. I didn't want to see the bastard. I had my desk against my desk, my stomach felt weak. I didn't eat after throwing up...I was afraid I'd throw up again.

Dongwan came into the office, "Hey Tony..." He walked over to my desk and looked at me, "You look like crap, what happened?"

"I had sex with Woo Hyuk..." I cringed at the thought, "I also puked..."

"Why are you here then? You should be at home...sleeping." He didn't seem all that surprised that I slept with Woo Hyuk, or he was simply worried about my health.

"He called this morning...he might look for me." I sighed, "I messed up...what will my Hee Jun think of me?"

I heard Dongwan sit in his chair, "Can't really help you, Tony. Sorry."

I sat up, "I know..." I smiled at him, "At least you're not mad at me."

He raised an eyebrow, "Why would I be mad at you? You didn't do anything to me."

"I know...but...I don't know." I laughed uneasily.

There was a knock on the office door and in the doorway was Minwoo, behind him was Jaewon. Minwoo smiled at me, "Hey Tony, found your friend looking around for you."

I stood up, "Thanks."

Both of them walked in, Minwoo pranced over to Dongwan. Jaewon walked over to my desk, "Hi Tony."

I told him to sit down, which he did I I sat back down, "Hey Jaewon...why are you here?"

He glanced at Minwoo sitting on Dongwan's lap as they whispered to each other. I looked at them, then back at him, "Don't mind them..."

"Want to have Lunch? I invited the others. To meet Andrea." He showed no excitement or anything.

I nodded, "Sure...will Woo Hyuk be there?"

"Yes. Why?" He looked at me with a bit of curiosity.

"J-just wondering...so Andrea huh?" I bit down on my lip.

He nodded, "Yes. She's really nice..."

I noticed he was a bit uneasy when he spoke of this girl of his. I wondered why? I stood up and looked at Dongwan, "I'm going to take the rest of the day off, Dongwan."

Dongwan looked at me, "Alright, make sure you rest though!"

I nodded, "I will. You two have fun now."

Minwoo laughed, I motioned Jaewon to follow me. He walked by my side, "They seem nice."

I looked at him and smiled, "Dongwan is a great guy...he's my friend around here."

"Are you sick?" He looked at me with a tint of concern.

I nodded then shrugged, "Yes, but Im sure if I eat I'll be alright. I really want to meet Andrea though."

\-----

We sat in a restaurant, I thankfully got a seat next to Hee Jun. Except Woo Hyuk sat on his other side. Jaewon even had Junjin come along with Kangta, most likely because Woo Hyuk wouldn't say all that much. He had no right to make fun of Kangta after the night I had with him. I shuddered at the memory, it made my stomach weak. Hee Jun must have noticed I wasn't feeling all that well, he put his hand on my forehead, "Are you sick, Tony?"

His hand felt so cold and soft, I looked into his eyes. Slowly I drifted off but blinked a few times to keep my mind on track, "I woke up a little under the weather that's all."

He smiled a little, I noticed Woo Hyuk grinning at me. We were waiting for Jaewon, he had to pick up Andrea. I looked at Junjin, who had his arm around Kangta's shoulder, "Hey Junjin, do you know Kim Dongwan?"

He looked at me and smiled, "Yes I do, he's my friend from highschool."

"Oh okay...he works in my office and he mentioned you the other day." I smiled a little.

"Really? That's cool." Junjin pulled Kangta towards him a bit more.

"Is this Dongwan a fruit too?" Woo Hyuk smirked.

I just sighed and saw Junjin give the jerk a nasty look, "Yes, he is. He's madly in love with another man, so what?"

I was surprised at Junjin's reaction, he didn't turn to violence like I would have. He simply told the truth and it shut Woo Hyuk up right away. I laughed a bit to myself, it was great to see the jerk shut up. I set my head against Hee Jun's arm, he didn't seem to mind. I took a deep breath in, my head was starting to hurt. Most likely because I hadn't eaten, seeing Woo Hyuk was making me a bit sick.

We saw Jaewon come into the restaurant, with a person hiding behind him. I smiled at him, he was blushing a little. I hadn't seen him blush since high school, it was cute. Jaewon looked at us and gulped, "Everyone this is An-Andrea."

I'm sure everyone around the table was as shocked as I was. My mouth dropped a little at Andrea. Wearing a skirt that was right above the knee, with netted stockings, and wore converse. Shirt was a tank top showing she was flat chested, with medium long yet shirt hair which had a bow in it. Not that much makeup, no need for a cute face. It was obvious Andrea...was a man.

I glanced quickly over at Woo Hyuk, who had his hand covering his mouth trying not to laugh. Jaewon swallowed hard before sitting down with Andrea. We all just stared at 'her', no one spoke...we were all stunned. Hee Jun cleared his throat and stuck out his hand, "Hello there, I'm Hee Jun. Nice to meet you."

Andrea shook his hand, but didn't say anything. I looked at Hee Jun with admiration, he was such a good guy. I looked at Andrea and smiled, "I'm Tony, nice to meet you."

Jaewon introduced the other three, Kangta scooted a bit closer to Andrea, probably making 'her' not feel so secluded. Woo Hyuk bit down on his lip, he wasn't trying to laugh. I looked at Jaewon, who seemed upset. I tried lightening up the mood, "How about lunch? I'm starving!"

Hee Jun followed my lead and we all ordered. Once the food came, we started to eat in silence. Until Hee Jun spoke up, "So Andrea, what do you do for a living?"

"I work in retail...going to school for a degree in design." 'She' didn't really change her voice to sound more...women like.

"Design? Like in clothes?" I thought back at the office, Minwoo was a designer too.

'She' nodded, "Yes...I've always wanted to design clothes."

"Clothes for crossdressers..." Woo Hyuk snickered.

Before I could react, Junjin hit him in the arm, "Behave."

I laughed to myself, Junjin had Woo Hyuk under control it was great. We finished our lunch, we all said goodbye to each other. Jaewon seemed very upset though, normally he is but it was different. Maybe because of our reaction to Andrea...I felt bad for 'her', the jerk Woo Hyuk kept commenting on random things. I made my way to the bathroom, my stomach was feeling a lot better after feeding it some goodies. I was washing my hands when Woo Hyuk came up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, "Can you believe it? Jaewon is gay too...I'm surrounded by gays."

I scoffed, "What are you then? I mean last night..." I shivered at the memory once again.

He let go of me, "I told you...I'm bisexual. Last night, you just happened to get the gay out of me. Won't happen again."

I dried my hands, "You were really rude to Andrea."

He laughed, "I'm sorry but when I see a guy in a skirt...I go crazy." He rubbed his arm, "That damn Junjin hit me hard..."

"You deserved it." I walked out of the bathroom, going out to the parking lot.

Woo Hyuk followed me, "What are you going to do?"

"About what?!" I was getting annoyed with him.

"About our game...I say we double team him. It'll be a tie..." He practically whined at me.

I stopped at my car, "Bad idea...I don't want you touching him!"

He laughed and pushed me against the car, and kissed me, "Who says I'd touch him?" He grinned sheepishly, "I'll let you have him, if you let me have you..."

Let him have me? I hated...well more like disliked the guy and he wanted me? I pushed him away and unlocked my car doors, "You're insane..."

I felt him grabbed me, he opened the backseat door and pushed me inside. He climbed on top of me and closed the car door, "Insane you say?" He leaned down and kissed my cheek, "What if I told you...I liked you?"

I growled at him, "I wouldn't believe you! You're a liar and a jerk!" I tried getting him off of me, but since we were in the car, I couldn't do much.

He laughed and kissed me on the lips, he ran his tongue across my bottom lip. He looked at me with an evil smile, "Last night was hot...I got to see a naughty monkey." He leaned even further down, laying on me, he whispered in my ear, "It turned me on so bad...like right now."

I was stuck, he was going to rape me in my own car...would it be rape? Either way I couldn't get away, I whimpered, "Please get off!"

He pushed me into the other seat and sat there, looking at me, "We should double team him...be in the best interest."

Best interest of who?! I don't want you touching my Hee Jun, and me for that matter!" I looked away, as I sat up.

"Tonight, Hee Jun is going out with a friend of his...a guy friend." He looked at me.

"A guy friend? Who?" my eyes widened, who was he going to go hang with?

Woo Hyuk shrugged, "He said his name is Alex...friend from work. So he told me to go out on my own or something." He smiled at me, "So I decided to go to your place..."

"You have an idea if those two are close?" I ignored the fact he had invited himself over.

He shrugged, "Who knows, and if Alex was to hit on Hee Jun, he wouldn't know. The man is clueless." He leaned back and crossed his arms, "Why I say we double team him...we have competition. Two are better than one, monkey."

I sighed, "I don't know if we should..."

"Come on...I promise not to touch Hee Jun.." He scooted towards me, "If you let me touch you instead."

I pushed him away and opened the car door, "Let me think about it, alright?"

He got out of the car with me, "Alright...I'm coming over tonight. See you tonight, monkey!" He laughed and walked away.

I drove home, there was so much on my mind. Hee Jun had another friend, I didn't know anything about. Did he like my Hee Jun? I wondered if it would be best to double team Hee Jun...Woo Hyuk promised not to touch him. That meant he'd touch me. What was I going to do? I was so confused and I was stressing over it also.


	7. Chapter 7

I was sitting at home, waiting for Woo Hyuk to show up like he said he was going to. I heard a knock on the door and got up to open it. There stood Jaewon, he looked really upset and it worried me. "Hey Jaewon...are you alright?" I motioned him to come inside.

He slumped down on the couch, "No. I'm upset."

I sat in the lounge chair next to the couch and frowned, "Why?"

"Your guy's reaction." He looked at me.

I blinked, "To Andrea?" He nodded to this, I frowned again, "We were a bit shocked, we didn't hurt hi--her feelings, did we?"

He shook his head, "No. You don't have to refer to him as a woman."

"Oh...alright. We were only shocked and Woo Hyuk...well you know how he is." I picked at the chair nervously, we hurt Jaewon and I felt awful about it.

"Andr-I mean Andy is a good person." He sighed, "His parents disowned him. After he came out."

"I'm sorry to hear." I scratched my head, "Does he crossdress often? No offense...I'm just curious."

He nodded then shook his head, "At work, no. Only when he goes to clubs. He dressed up yesterday, because I told you guys his female name."

"Oh..." I continued to frown, "He seems like a great guy...you tell him that Woo Hyuk is just a jerk...and not to worry about what he said."

"I did. He's used to that type of stuff." He fiddled around when his fingers, "He can hang out with us, right?"

I nodded, "Of course! I mean Junjin hangs out with us now. So of course he can too."

He smiled a tiny bit, "Thanks."

I smiled back at him, it was nice to see Jaewon with someone. He had been so shy and lonely for so many years. Maybe Andy would open him up a bit, and maybe we'll see the old Jaewon again.

\-----

Jaewon left and I waited for Woo Hyuk. I was still confused about what to do, double team Hee Jun or not? Wouldn't it be dangerous for me and for Hee Jun? Dangerous? What was I thinking?

Woo Hyuk let himself in and sat next to me on the couch. He had a brown paper bag with him. He handed it to me, "Have a drink, monkey."

I took the bottle out of the bag and started to chug it. He grabbed it from me, "Monkey! Share some for me...are you upset or something?"

"Don't call me that..." I looked at him, "You said you wouldn't touch Hee Jun if we did this right?"

He took a drink and looked at me, "Correct. You have to let me call you whatever I want and I get to touch you...wherever...whenever..." He grinned at me.

I cringed at the idea of him touching me whenever he felt like it. I stared at him, I found myself attracted to him. Why? He was a jerk...there was nothing to like about him. Though he did look sexy, his hair was more ragged than Hee Jun's. I was losing myself...he was drawing me in.

I frowned at him, "You have to promise me you won't ever touch my Hee Jun."

He scooted closer to me, leaning in. His breath hit my face, "Trust me...I won't touch your Hee Jun." He then licked my cheek, "Keep in mind...you're my monkey now."

I rolled my eyes, "What if I don't want you touching me?"

He laughed, pulling me closer, "Too bad...if you don't then I'll touch Hee Jun..." He grabbed the bulge in my pants, "Right here...except he won't be wearing pants...."

I licked my lips at the thought, "N-no..."

He squeezed me, and put his bottle on the table, "I like you monkey...my naughty monkey..." He pushed me onto the couch.

"Y-you made Jaewon upset by the way..." I tried my best to change the subject, but his hands went under my shirt.

He put his legs on each side of my body so I couldn't get away. He leaned down, "Because of what I said about Andrea?"

I nodded, "Yes...you should apologize..."

He kissed me, "Maybe after we have fun..."

I tried pushing him away, "I-I didn't say I was going to do this!"

"Oh? Then I'll just go home and strip Hee Jun of his clothes. Then I'll molest him a bit before fucking him." He said it seriously.

I gulped, "Fine! You win! Have your way with me! Don't touch Hee Jun!"

He laughed and pulled off my shirt, "Exactly what I wanted to hear..."

He quickly stripped me of my clothes. I kept my eyes closed, if I didn't see him then it wasn't happening right? Wrong. I arched my back at the feel of his mouth around my erection. Oh dear lord...it felt so good. Yet it was so wrong for him to be doing this. I didn't want it...but I had to protect my Hee Jun. Anything for him.

I bit down on my finger, keeping my eyes closed as he sucked me. His mouth was so warm and it was as if he had done this before. Here removed himself and kissed the tip of my erection. "Such a naughty monkey..."

The word monkey never turned me on before...but it had. I just moaned in response. He pulled me into a sitting position and kissed me. I kept my eyes closed, I had too, I couldn't look at him. I parted my lips so his tongue could slither into my mouth. My hands clung to his back. He then broke off the kiss and pushed me onto the floor, "On all fours, monkey."

I did I was told, keeping my eyes closed of course. I heard him getting undressed, I clenched my fists. I had to do this...to protect Hee Jun from a very sexy...and naughy Woo Hyuk. His hands gripped my hips, "Here I come..."

He thrust into me completely hard and fast. I yelled in pain, the bastard didn't go easy on me. Just went right at it. It felt like he was tearing through me. It didn't feel good at all. He continued to go hard at me. He leaned down and hugged my waist, still going at a hard and fast pace. He kissed the back of my neck, "Feels so good, monkey."

I just groaned in response. It hurt like hell, I swear my ass became numb as he continued. He gripped my erection and thrust hard and deep into me. He lost himself inside of me. It caused me to arch my back and cum into his hand and on the carpet. My arms gave our and I fell onto the floor. He pulled out and sat back, panting.

I rolled onto my back, "That hurt you asshole..."

He laughed and laid down next to me, "So? You're mine now." He pulled me closer to him, "All mine...I promise not to touch Hee Jun."

I sighed, "You know I don't like you..."

He stroked my hair, "Of course..."

I stared at him, his face was wet from sweat. Hair damp and a mess...he looked sexy. He looked at me and grinned, "Don't stare...or you might fall for me..."

"Shut up..." I sat up, "Tomorrow..."

"Tomorrow what?"

"Tomorrow...I want Hee Jun to be mine. And since we have a deal you have to help me...but not touch him in bad places." I looked down at him.

"What if we can't tomorrow?" He sat up pulling me close to him.

I cringed, "Then the day after tomorrow...I want to do this as soon as possible."

He laughed, "Of course you do..."

I wanted to do it and quick. Once I got Hee Jun and won the game...Woo Hyuk couldn't touch me anymore. I won't allow it after this game. Sure I found him attractive but I didn't love him. He was a jerk. I felt dirty...dirty for agreeing to it all. Dirty that he touched me and fucked me. It wasn't right. I hated this feeling.

I just wanted Hee Jun for myself.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up feeling like crap. My ass was sore, my head was pounding and my stomach was weak. No good when I had work and was planning to do. I needed a plan to make Hee Jun mine and fast. The sooner the better because it meant Woo Hyuk would stop touching me. I didn’t want him to touch me…who would? He was an asshole.

\-----

I stood in the doorway of the office, I was shocked, “Why are you here?”

Dongwan looked at me, “He’s been waiting for you…”

I glared at the figure sitting behind my desk, “Why is that Woo Hyuk?”

He smiled at me, “I wanted to see where you worked. And to meet Dongwan, he’s as fruity as I imagined.”

Dongwan laughed as he left the office holding files. I sighed as I went over to my desk, “What the real reason?”

He let me sit in my office chair, he stood there petting my hair, “I just wanted to see what’s mine.”

“Liar.” I growled.

“Fine.” He used his hand to lift my head to look at him, “Hee Jun left this morning with Alex on a ‘business’ trip.”

My eyes grew big, “What? For how long?”

“Few days…do you know what that means?” He grinned at me.

“You can touch me all you want? Perv…” I crossed my arms.

He nodded, “Yes…but I’ll be alone in Hee Jun’s house. We can do it on his bed…”

“That’s perverted…” I frowned.

He leaned in close to my ear and whispered rather sexily, “You know you want to…his scent will be all over it.”

My body liked the idea since I got a hard-on from just thinking about it. Woo Hyuk noticed and kissed my cheek, “Come by tonight.”

\-----

I was at the store getting some daily essentials like soap, shampoo, toothpaste, food, and all that other good stuff. I noticed Jaewon’s friend, or boyfriend, I wasn’t too sure if they were actually together. I had to look twice to realize that it was Andy since he wasn’t dressed as a woman. I walked up to him, “Hey Andy!”

He looked at me and was probably trying to register who the hell I was. He smiled, “Oh hey…Tony?”

I nodded, “That’s me.”

He put some oranges in his cart, “I had to make sure…I mean Jaewon told me he spoke with you the other night.”

“Yea, he did. Hope everything is well with you…I mean the things Woo Hyuk said were just…rude.”

“I’m used to it and besides Jaewon warned me.”

We spoke some more and after shopping we went to the park to speak more openly to each other. I looked at him, “How long have you…well…crossdressed?”

He smiled at how shy I was being, “Since I was young. I have many aunts and some sisters so they used to dress me up and whatnot.” He sighed, “Then highschool came and I crossdressed in public…my father got pissed off. So they disowned me in a way.”

I frowned, “How exactly did you meet Jaewon? He met you in the club but…he’s a very quiet person.”

He laughed, “He told me he was drawn to me. He thought I was actually a woman…once we got outside I told him I wasn’t. To clear things up before he found out the hard way. He didn’t mind and it went off from there.”

“Jaewon gets uneasy around women, so everyone was surprised.”

“Then he got the best of both worlds…” He stood up, “Speaking of which I have to go meet up with him.”

I checked my watch, we had been talking for a good hour. “I suppose you can go…” I smiled, “”I need to get going myself.”

He grinned at me, “It was nice talking with you.”

“Same here.” I smiled again and watched him leave. He was a good guy, I put my trust in him. He was going to take good care of Jaewon. Maybe open him up a bit more to everyone else.

\-----

I stood at Hee Jun’s front door, his car was gone. He indeed was on a trip with some guy I knew as Alex. The door opened revealing a happy Woo Hyuk. Of course he was happy…he got to touch me anyway he wanted. He pulled me in and locked the door, “I didn’t lie to you.”

I looked at him confused, “Didn’t say you did.”

Not once did I think he lied. Shouldn’t have I if I disliked him? The image of his sexy naked body came to mind. Shit.

He grinned at me, “You want to get busy? Or do you need some alcohol in your system?”

I blinked, “What?”

“You listening to me?” He walked up to me, “You okay?”

What the hell was he doing? Asking what I wanted…wondering if I was alright. Why was he being nice? Why wasn’t he, his normal jerk self? What was wrong with him? I cleared my mind, “Beer.”

He smiled and handed me a bottle which I downed quickly. He took my hand and pulled me upstairs to Hee Jun’s bedroom. He pushed me on the bed, “Get comfy…I’ll be right back.”

I laid there on the bed, why was he nice? I rolled onto my side and sniffed the blanket. It had my Hee Jun’s scent on it. Immediate turn on for me. I loved everything about the man. Body, personality, voice, hair, and well everything. I sniffed some more as the front of my pants tightened. Where was Hee Jun? I wanted him so bad.

I quickly undid my pants, kicked off my shoes and pulled my pants and boxers to my knees. Surprising my erection was throbbing and it hurt…all from Hee Jun’s scent. I grabbed it and started to tug myself off. I rolled onto my side so I could smell the blanket that held the scent. I bit down on my lip and moaned at the feel of my hands. I sniffed again before kicking off my pants, leaving me in only socks and a shirt. I rolled onto my back again still tugging myself. I made my feet lay flat on the bed as I spread my legs a little. I imagined Hee Jun on top of me, stroking my now leaking erection. I humped up into my own hand and moaned freely, “H-Hee Jun…”

“God this is so sexy…” A voice said.

I was brought back into reality and sat up seeing Woo Hyuk in the doorway. My hand didn’t leave my erection, I bit down on my lip again. He grinned at me, “Did Hee Jun give you that?”

I groaned as I played with myself. He blushed and walked over to the bed. He pushed me down lightly and took of the remainder of my clothes. He was gentle with me and kissed my lips. I was still touching myself, he moved down and grabbed my hands. I felt his warm tongue go across my leaking tip. I jerked my hips up and moaned as I slid into his mouth. I humped up at him and sniffed the blanket again. The scent caused me to cum into his mouth. He swallowed everything I gave him and removed his mouth. He looked at me, “Such a naughty monkey…you’re still hard.”

I moaned as I sat up and kissed him. In a moment I had him stripped down to nothing. I licked my lips and narrowed my eyes into a ‘sexy’ glares, “On all fours…”

He shook his head, “No no…you’re my naughty monkey.”

I frowned and started to touch myself again, “Fine…let me get rid of this then.”

He watched, licking his lips, he moaned a bit too, “D-don’t…” He managed to say between another moan.

I watched him move up to the headboard which he gripped. He spread his legs, and looked at me over his shoulder. It was like a painting…his ass in full view, erection showing and his sexy face begging me to fuck him. Shit…he was so sexy. Hee Jun came to mind at that moment. It was his scent that made it feel as if he was in the room…observing us. Which turned me on even more.

I slapped Woo Hyuk’s ass, the sound of flesh hitting flesh caused me and him to moan. He groaned at the touch of my hands on his hips as I positioned myself. I pressed my tip against his entrance to tease him some more. He moaned, “Mmm…naughty monkey…”

He moved backwards causing me to enter him. He rattled at the feeling of me inside of him. I thrust lightly into him and stayed there deep inside of him. I wanted to be gentle with him, sure he was savage when he did me but I was different. I wrapped my arms around him and humped at him slowly. He moved his body with mine, “Mgh…monkey harder…”

I straightened my back and gripped his hips. I pulled back and thrust into him hard and fast. I continued to do so. I watched his knuckles turn white as he gripped the headboard. Beads of sweat covered his back. The banging on the wall from our movements and the moans that left his lips. He was so damn sexy.

Finally we collapsed after he made a mess on Hee Jun’s pillow. He rolled over to me and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed me. It wasn’t like before though. It had passion…love. I remembered him being nice before…what was his problem?

He kissed my neck, “You know monkey…” He looked at me and smiled. A smiled I’ve never seen the jerk make before. I became nervous because of it. He kissed me lightly on the lips still smiling, “I love you…”

Love? The jerk loved me? How? We only did it a few times. Did he like me before we started the game? Was he lying? Was he drunk or even high?

I only wanted and loved Hee Jun…not Woo Hyuk.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hee Jun..." I hung my head, "I like you."

"What?" He simply asked.

I looked up at him, "I love you."

"No you don't." My chest tightened, "You love Woo Hyuk."

"What?! No! I love you! Not that jerk!" I screamed.  
~  
I opened my eyes to find that I was on the floor, naked. I sat up and rubbed the back of my head, "No..."

"Are you okay, monkey?" I shivered at the voice.

I looked at the half naked Woo Hyuk on Hee Jun's bed, "Leave me alone." I got up and put on my clothes.

He got off the bed and stood there, "Are you alright?" He touched my arm lightly.

I backed away, "Don't touch me, asshole!"

"What's wrong?" He frowned at me.

"Just..." I sighed and walked out of the room. I felt so dirty, having done it in my best friend's bedroom with another man...who meant nothing to me.

He followed me and grabbed my arm, "Tony..."

I hit him away, "Don't say my name! And don't touch me!"

"What the hell is your problem?" He growled it at me.

"I hate you! I feel like a slut because of what I did with you." I walked away to the front door.

He continued to follow me, he grabbed my arm, "W-Wait Tony."

I turned around and punched him in the jaw, "Leave me the fuck alone!" I left him there on the floor and went home.

\-----

I sat in my living room, pitying myself. How could I do this to my Hee Jun? To the person I loved, and dreamed about? Sure he didn't know...but what if that asshole Woo Hyuk told him? I would be ruined.

I was brought back from my thoughts when my phone rang. Great...who was it? I picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey Tony." It was Jaewon...thank goodness. If it were Woo Hyuk I'd probably scream.

"Hey Jaewon, what's up?"

"Are you busy? Andy is moving in. He wanted to cook dinner for everyone."

It was the most I've heard Jaewon say in a long time. Andy was doing him some good. I sighed, "Sure."

"Hee Jun is coming." He said as if I was going to be excited. Which I was.

"Cool. I'll be over in about an hour, alright?"

"Okay. Bye." He hung up.

Hee Jun was back? My heart skipped I got to see him again! But...what I did with Woo Hyuk...he would be there too. I sighed and went to my bedroom to shower. I had to get rid of the foul smell of Woo Hyuk.

\-----

Even though Andy's cooking was awesome, I wanted something better. I wanted Hee Jun. The way he smiled made me melt. I hardly heard anything around me, since I was only looking at him. The sounds around me disappeared, and a spotlight hit Hee Jun.

After dinner we sat at the table just chatting. I noticed Woo Hyuk was pretty quiet and didn't say much. Yet when he did it wasn't rude.

Junjin was talking about his job and how they needed more workers. Woo Hyuk seemed interested, "Do you need experience of any kind to work where you do?"

Junjin shook his head, "Not really. Just got to use basic tools. Are you interested?"

He nodded, "I haven't found a job since I got back. I've also done little construction through my life...and I could get to know you better."

Kangta smiled and looked at Junjin, "You should see if he can work with you."

Junjin nodded, "Fine with me. I'll speak with my boss in the morning."

"Sweet." Woo Hyuk gave him a friendly smile. What the hell was wrong with him? All the sudden friendly to people he made fun of before.

Andy took the dishes from the table and went into the kitchen, Jaewon followed. After a few minutes Woo Hyuk stood up, "I'm going to go see if they need help." He looked at all of us...except me and left the room.

Hee Jun looked at Kangta, "He seems different."

Kangta agreed, "I know...is he dating someone?"

I excused myself and went into the bathroom. I splashed water on my face. What was wrong with Woo Hyuk? Did he changed since he claimed he loved me? Or that I told him I hated him? Something wasn't right...

I went back down the hall and stopped when I heard Woo Hyuk in the kitchen. "Andy, I apologize for being an asshole the first day we met."

He was apologizing? I heard Andy laugh a bit, "That's alright."

"Jaewon, I'm also sorry."

"It's alright, Woo Hyuk."

"Thanks..." Woo Hyuk sighed.

Jaewon spoke now, "Are you alright? You have changed."

Woo Hyuk laughed, "Something happened yesterday...made me rethink my attitude."

"I see."

My chest tightened, I knew he was talking about me. Why did my heart hurt? What did I do to deserve this?

I didn't realize but Hee Jun was poking me, "Hey Tony...you alright? You don't look so good."

I was in a state of shock. Woo Hyuk wasn't lying when he told me he loved me. Why? Why did he love a jerk like me? A jerk...I was one...what the hell was wrong with me?

Woo Hyuk came out into the hall and looked at me. I turned away and hugged Hee Jun. What was I doing? Even under all the clothes Hee Jun felt soft...I inhaled a bit to get his scent. The scent that turned me on so bad.

Hee Jun tried pulling me away but I hugged him tighter, "Tony, what's wrong?"

I heard Woo Hyuk sigh...or did he growl?

_I saw sweat go down the side of his face, he bit down on his lip as I stroked him._

Flashes of things me and Woo Hyuk did came to mind.

_He continued to go hard at me. He leaned down and hugged my waist, still going at a hard and fast pace. He kissed the back of my neck, "Feels so good, monkey."_

I inhaled again through my nose getting Hee Jun's scent. 

_I watched his knuckles turn white as he gripped the headboard. Beads of sweat covered his back. The banging on the wall from our movements and the moans that left his lips. He was so damn sexy._

I was such a pervert. I pushed Hee Jun away, "Tony?"

His voice sounded worried. Who cared...I was a slut. Liar. Garbage. Nothing to Hee Jun...and something to the jerk Woo Hyuk. I hated myself.

I quickly ran out of Jaewon's home. People called out to me, but I ran away. I didn't even get into my car, I just ran. What was wrong with me? Why was I this way?

I was so screwed up in the mind. Did I love Woo Hyuk? No...I couldn't of have. I loved Hee Jun...right?


	10. Chapter 10

I sat in my living room feeling like an idiot. Not only did I leave Jaewon's house without telling him, which was rude of me, but I ran off because of Woo Hyuk. I was only hugging the man I love yet I thought of Woo Hyuk's sexy naked body. I was seriously screwed up.

I looked at the clock, realizing it was already morning. I was too busy pitying myself to even sleep. Strangely I didn't feel tired...maybe I had drifted off and didn't realize.

Then my phone went off. My mind started racing again. Was it Woo Hyuk? Jaewon? Or even Hee Jun?

I picked it up and spoke softly, "H-Hello?"

"Hey Tony." A nice voice responded, it was Hee Jun.

My stomach turned, what did he want? I knew what he wanted since I did hug him then ran out of the house. I cleared my throat, "Oh hey, Hee Jun..."

"How are you?" He asked sweetly.

I sank down in my seat, "I'm f-fine...why do you ask?"

"Well...you know last night..." He sighed, "You really worried me..."

He was worried about me? My heart skipped a beat as I smiled dumbly to myself.

"I was wondering, since neither of us have work, if you wanted to go out?"

Go out, with my Hee Jun? I quickly jumped to my feet, "Yes! I mean...sure I'll come."

"Alright. I'll pick you up in a bit then."

"Alright" I hung up.

Despite how upset I was before I was now dancing in my living room. I was cheering to myself and house, "I'm going out with Hee Jun! Alone!"

I quickly ran to my bedroom to get dressed. What should I wear? What was he going to wear? I stopped my digging through clothes and realized I was acting like a girl. Hee Jun wouldn't care what I wore...besides it was just going to be two friends going out. Nothing more. I shrugged to myself and resumed digging through my clothes. Friends...sure we were but I loved him.

\-----

We found ourselves at McDonald's, he told me he was starving. I wasn't all that hungry...but watching him bite into a hamburger was strangely sexy. Not once had I ever been turned on by a man eating a hamburger. Maybe it was because it was Hee Jun eating.

He looked at me and swallowed his food, "Are you not hungry?"

I looked down at my untouched food, of course I didn't touch it...I was too busy watching Hee Jun eat. I laughed uneasily, "Yea, I'm hungry." Hungry for you.

I picked up my burger and started eating it. He smiled at me before moving onto his second burger. I always liked before who didn't worry about their weight. Hee Jun wasn't fat nor skinny...he was perfect and I freaking loved it.

We ate in silence, I drank my soda and watched him finish eating. I wondered to myself would it felt like to be inside his mouth. I guessed it would be warm and arousing, especially when his tongue would lick me up. Damn it...I need to stop those thoughts before I got a hard on.

Hee Jun finished and wiped his hands on a napkin, "Do you think Woo Hyuk is bi?"

The question totally threw me off, why would he bring up Woo Hyuk? And why would he ask if he was bi?

I blinked at him, "Uh...I'm not sure...why?"

"Well..." He seemed to blush a little, "I think he brought another man into my house and did some...things."

Might as well have an arrow pointing at me telling him it was me. He knew...he knew we did it on his bed. I scratched my arm, "Why do you think that?"

"Well...besides the pictures...I found some stuff on my pillows." He looked away.

"Besides the pictures?" I asked out loud to myself and to him.

Hee Jun nodded, "Yea...I accidentally found a picture of some man on my bed jerking off."

My eye twitched, that bastard Woo Hyuk took a picture of that?! I cleared my throat, "W-Who was it?"

He shrugged, "You can't see the person's face...only everything else..." I was relieved at least he didn't know it was me. Still it irritated me to know Woo Hyuk took a picture. When did he do that?

I smiled, "Maybe he is...who knows. Woo Hyuk is a strange guy."

Hee Jun laughed, "He is...I'll need to talk to him about bringing people over. I threw out my pillow cases and blankets....because I found out. It's so disgusting." Disgusting? My heart stopped...did that mean if he found out he'd think of me as disgusting?

We left McDonald's and walked around the mall aimlessly. He looked at me, "So...will you tell me what happened last night?"

"I..." I gulped, how could I tell him, "Something went off in my mind that made me upset...I rather...not..."

Hee Jun nodded, "Understandable."

I smiled at him, he was such a good friend for not pressuring me to tell him. My mind went off to another fantasy...  
~  
"T-Tony..." He moaned.

I was on top of him, both of us naked, I was rubbing my body against his. I kissed him thrusting my tongue into his mouth.

He squirmed under me and broke the kiss, "Tony...p-please..."

I kissed his neck a few times before sliding down his body. I kissed the tip of his erection. He moaned and his hips jerked up, "Mmgh...T-Tony..."

"Mmm monkey..." A voice called.

I turned around seeing a naked Woo Hyuk, "W-Woo Hyuk?"

Woo Hyuk crawled onto the bed and kissed me. In between the repeated kisses he spoke to me, "Such a naughty monkey..."  
~  
"Uh...Tony? Earth to Tony."

I blinked and looked at Hee Jun. "Y-yea?"

"You were spacing out..." He frowned at me.

"Sorry...I guess I didn't get enough sleep." I laughed uneasily.

"That's all right...whatever you were spacing out from must of been nice." He smiled and handed me a tissue from his pocket, "You're drooling."

Shit. I smiled and took the tissue from him, "Sorry about that."

We hung out for a few more hours until he told me he had to get going. He dropped me off at my house. Once home I took out my cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey..."

"Get your ass over here." I growled.

"I thought you were m-"

"Please just come, Woo Hyuk. We have to talk."

"Alright, monkey. I'm coming." Woo Hyuk hung up.

\-----

I opened the door, "Come in..."

Woo Hyuk walked into my house and stared at me, "What do you want? I thought you were pis-"

I cut him off after I punched him in the jaw, "Asshole!"

"What the hell was that for? You already hit me before...bitch." He put his hand on his jaw.

"Where's the picture of me on Hee Jun's bed?!"

Woo Hyuk blinked at me, "Wait...how do you know I have a picture?"

"Hee Jun saw it!" I grabbed my own hair, "He saw! I can't believe you!"

He laughed, "Well isn't that embarrassing."

"He thought it was disgusting! He even threw out his bedding!" I dropped to my knees, I couldn't take it anymore.

He knelt down in front of me, "Look Tony...I..."

He said my name again...it made my heart go crazy. I looked at him, "Look Woo Hyuk...I don't hate you...I just...I'm s-"

He cut me off when he pressed his lips to mine.


	11. Chapter 11

I pushed him away, "What the hell was that for?"

He smiled, "Consider yourself forgiven..."

I stood up and scoffed, "Anyways...there was another reason you're here."

He also stood and looked at me confused, "Which is?"

"I need Hee Jun and I need him now." I bit down on my lip as I thought about what choice of words would work best, "He doesn't need to remember I just need to put my mind at rest."

"And having sex with him will do that?" He snickered.

"Sadly yes..." I sighed, "So I need you to help me...like how we were going to do it before?"

"Before you claimed you hated me?"

I nodded, "Look I said I was sorry..."

He grinned, "So you want to have a three-some with him?"

"Something like that..." I blushed at the thought.

"Don't get shy, monkey. It's your idea..."

"What?! I thought it was yours in the first place?"

"Who cares if it was yours, which it was, or mine?" He snickered, "Anyways I know stuff about positions and crap..."

"How do you know?"

"It's called porn, monkey. I've seen it all...if you didn't know..." He stepped closer to me, "Before I moved back here I secretly worked for some porno people....as a side job...hobby type of thing."

"You're in porn?"

He laughed, "No! I just help direct...as if porn needed directions."

I laughed, "You sick perverted freak!"

"Oh yes and you are Mr. Innocent who wants to have a three-some with his best friend..." He teased.

"Alright..." I sat down on my couch, "How will we do this? I rather he be drunk."

"Tomorrow is his birthday." He grinned, "You'd give him a nice gift."

"W-What?! It's tomorrow!?"

"You forgot? He's having a party at his house..."

"Crap!" I stood up again.

He laughed at me, "Don't worry...he needs no gifts. For you'll give him the best gift of all...hot man sex."

\-----

I sat there on Hee Jun's couch nervous. Jaewon sat next to me; I was surprised he wore a dark blue shirt instead of his normal black shirts. Andy was slowly changing him it seemed. He watched as Andy came across the room, strangely enough he was wearing a dress, with jeans under them. Andy sat down on Jaewon's lap, putting his arms around his neck. He looked at me and smiled, "Hi Tony."

I smiled back, "Hey...no offense but why are you wearing a dress?"

"I told him to wear it." Jaewon said, I could see he was blushing a bit.

"Oh." Was all I could say. Since when did Jaewon tell someone to wear anything?

Andy leaned against Jaewon's chest, "Do you think people will care?"

"Care?" I shrugged, "I hardly know any of Hee Jun's other friends. So I wouldn't worry about it...if they do then it's their problem."

Andy smiled at me and hugged Jaewon tighter. I watched as Kangta came over to the couch, with Junjin behind him. That was one thing I noticed about them, Junjin always walked behind him. Was it to look at his ass? Or because he was the dominant one? Or just so he knew where his lover was at all times? They sat down on the other couch and stared at Andy. Jaewon noticed and cleared his throat, "I told him to wear it..."

Kangta laughed, "That's cute."

The night went on. Hee Jun was busy with his co-worker Alex. Some guy with black hair, glasses and a strange looking shirt. I didn’t care for him and I didn’t like the way he looked or spoke at my Hee Jun. Totally inconsiderate of what was mine.

Hee Jun was kept away from his real friends. So I spent it watching him and periodically looking over at Woo Hyuk, who was busy talking to Junjin about the job he was offered that night in construction.

“I think it’s great you two will work together.” Kangta commented on the subject.

Junjin put his hand on Kangta’s knee, “I think you’ll make a fine worker, Hyuk.”

“I’m looking forward to working with you, Jin.” Woo Hyuk said.

I was amazed at Woo Hyuk’s attitude. He was a completely new man. I wondered if he was like this back when we first met…would I have fallen in love with him besides Hee Jun?

I looked over at my sexy Hee Jun.

Woo Hyuk wouldn’t have a chance…as if he did now.

\---

Everyone left besides me, of course. It was time to give Hee Jun his 'present'. I was nervous, I was about to have sex with my best friend. Is it considered rape since he doesn't want it? Or just a drunken move on his and my part? Either way Woo Hyuk was going to help me get into his pants.

Hee Jun was wasted; thankfully, someone spiked the punch and gave him some alcohol. So after drinking the punch and alcohol after that, he was not just drunk but completely wasted he had no clue where he was or who he was. It was perfect.

He was in his bedroom, trying to sleep when I went in. He sat up and stared at me, "H-Hey...you..."

He slurred every word and his eyes were barely open. He wobbled side to side a bit as I crawled onto the bed. He watched me, “W-What you do?”

I grinned and got on top of him, kissing him. My heart wanted to rip through my chest in excitement. Finally I got a taste of my Hee Jun, something I only dreamed about. Even with the distinct taste of alcohol it was still sweet. He responded to the kiss well as he parted his lips for me. My hands made their way under his shirt as I broke the kiss briefly to take the shirt off. He stared at him curiously, very confused as to what was even happening.

I pushed him down on his back and began to kiss his collarbone. His hands clung to my back as I kissed my way to his nipple. Which I flicked with my tongue, getting a small gasp out of him. Oh dear lord. A simple little gasp made the front of my pants tight. It was unbearable.

I groaned as I started to strip myself of my clothes. He just laid there watching me, the way I sat on him I could feel he was getting hard. Now naked, I rubbed my ass against the front of his pants. He humped up; he wanted me so bad the look of desperation in his face. I slid down and started to take off his pants. If only he knew what was about to happen.

After a few tugs on his boxers I had my Hee Jun in the nude. His gorgeous erected cock, throbbing for some love. My own began to ache; I finally had him…my Hee Jun. I leaned down and kissed the tip gently as I inhaled sharply, his scent was even better than from what I remembered.

“Good I’m not late…” I voice said from behind.

I grinned; already knowing who it was as my tongue danced around Hee Jun’s cock. Hee Jun grabbed my hair and arched his back. I felt a movement on the bed and hands grabbed my hips, “Don’t tease the birthday boy, monkey. Give him what he wants…”

I laughed lightly before engulfing Hee Jun into my mouth. Hee Jun gasped loudly as he gripped my hair tighter. His hips were moving slightly, fucking my mouth gently. I closed my eyes as I felt Woo Hyuk grinding up against my ass; he obviously came into the room naked all ready to touch me.

I had gotten some leaking desire from my Hee Jun and I popped him out of my mouth, licking my lips enjoying the taste of the bit of his seed I had in my lips. Hee Jun protested wanting more, whimpering slightly. I grinned slightly and laid kisses on his inner thigh.

Woo Hyuk still held my hips as he lifted them up slightly pushing his cock up against my entrance, “I can’t hold on much longer, monkey.”

I groaned, and made my way back positioning myself between Hee Jun. I used my hands to spread his legs apart. I put my hands on each side of his body. I slowly pushed myself into my Hee Jun’s tight hole. He arched his back and moaned loudly. To my surprise Woo Hyuk thrust into me hard enough to cause me to go deep inside of Hee Jun. I tried to respond with at least a groan but couldn’t. Woo Hyuk gripped my hips tighter, “Sorry monkey…I couldn’t wait…”

I laughed lightly, already out of breath, “T-That’s alright…”

He slid out slowly, “Do it with me…it feels best that way.”

And I did. He knew more about sex then I did…or at least I thought so. We did it slowly…well more like we both did Hee Jun slowly. Sure Woo Hyuk did as he promised and didn’t touch my Hee Jun…but he was pretty much controlled what I did to what was mine. Then again…I didn’t care.

Hee Jun clenched around me tight and arched his back intensely. Woo Hyuk slid back while I followed. Then thrust into me hard, which caused me to do the same to Hee Jun. Woo Hyuk set the hard, fast pace.

All of use whimpered, moaned, and yelled nonsense as juices began to flow through our bodies. Hee Jun was the first to go as he cum all over me and his own belly. The look on his face as he did so…was all I needed to send my seed deep inside him. My body shook and became stiff as the chain reaction continued as Woo Hyuk did the same in me.

My eyes became heavy as I pulled out of Hee Jun, noticing Woo Hyuk wasn’t in the room anymore. I fell down on top of Hee Jun and blacked out.  
\---

“Hey Tony…wake up.” A familiar voice demanded.

I slowly opened my eyes, seeing Woo Hyuk fully dressed as he shook me. I sat up slowly, my ass hurting and head pounding. I looked next to me at Hee Jun in his boxers. I instantly became confused and looked at Woo Hyuk, “W-What is g-”

Woo Hyuk put his finger against my lips, “We need to go to your place…”

“What?”

He picked me up as if I was a newly wed bride, “I’ll explain in the car…”

I didn’t ask, knowing he would explain it to me, I noticed Hee Jun’s room was clean of my clothes. I looked down seeing I had my boxers and even pants on. I looked at Woo Hyuk, who didn’t look at me as he carried me down the stairs. What was he up to?

He carried me out to my car and put me into the passenger’s side. He closed the door and made his way to the driver’s side. He started up the car and began to drive to my place. I stared at him as he grabbed a blanket from the back seat and tossed it on me, “Cover up...you don’t want to get a cold.”

I did as I was told and looked at the clock in the car; it was already two in the morning. I looked at his profile as he concentrated on driving, “What is going on?”

“I know you cherish your friendship with Hee Jun…” He started as he glanced at me with a slight frown, “If Hee Jun found you next to him naked…he probably think you raped him or something. Find it disgusting…” He sighed, “I…I just didn’t want your relationship with Hee Jun to be ruined…which is why we’re going to your place.”

“Why did y-” I started.

“I left him a note explaining that you were wasted and I had to take you home. And that the stripper stayed late…”

“There wasn’t a stripper…”

“Exactly.” Woo Hyuk looked at me with a grin, “He was wasted…he’ll just guess that someone called in a stripper for his birthday.”

I felt tears coming to my eyes, “W-Why are you doing this?”

He frowned and looked back at the road, “Doing what?”

“Why do you care about me not ruining my relationship with Hee Jun?” I sniffed loudly; I was tired so the tears were coming easily.

He hesitated a bit before taking one hand off the wheel to place it on my thigh, “I love you, Tony.” His hand quickly went back to the wheel, “I want you to be happy…and I know that you love Hee Jun so much. I wasn’t going to have a stupid little game ruin your relationship…”

“W-Woo Hyuk…” I cried lightly.

“You’re welcome, Tony.” He said softly as he pulled into my driveway.

He turned off the engine and got out of the car. I was crying hard by then, not knowing why exactly. Woo Hyuk actually cared…and it only took years for me to realize he was a decent...no…he was a sweet guy. A true friend.

He carried me into my house and into the bedroom where he laid me down. He kissed my lips lightly and stood there, “Get some rest, monkey.”

I sniffed and wipe my eyes, “Why are you like this?”

“Like what?”

“S-So…so not-a-jerk.” I stared at him.

“When I was away…” He started and gulped, “I was engaged to a woman…”

My eyes widened but I didn’t interrupt. He looked around nervously before continuing, “Long story short…she cheated on me and broke off the wedding. I became a hard ass after that…”

“You were always a jerk before…no offense…”

He laughed lightly, “I had problems with my family and those many girlfriends, that’s all. I found release when annoying the hell out of you and insulting Kangta.” He frowned slightly, “Which I apologized for…”

I stared at him confused. He ran his fingers through his hair, “What I’m trying to say is…finding love changed me…”

I didn’t say anything. He smiled at me, “You changed me, Tony. That woman…who I was going to marry obviously didn’t do the job. I must admit…I missed you a lot when I was gone.”

“W-What?”

He poked my forehead, “I missed my monkey…”

I blushed as he said ‘my monkey’. He leaned down and kissed my lips, “You should rest…a lot happened today.”

I couldn’t help but smile at him, “Will you stay?”

He sighed lightly, “I suppose I could…”

He sat down on the bed and stroked my hair, “Sleep well, Tony…my monkey.”

My eyes became heavy again…and the last thing I heard from my Woo Hyuk was ‘I love you’.


	12. Epilogue – One Year Later

“Mr. Tony! Calling Mr. Tony.” A voice sang.

I slowly opened my eyes, and sat up, remembering that I was at work. I looked over at my colleague Dongwan, who grinned at me, “How long was I asleep?”

“Only like ten minutes…” Dongwan explained as he grabbed a paper on his desk, “Did you have a late night?”

I yawned and turned on my computer monitor, “Hee Jun called last night…he was talking about work and his birthday. He’s going to be in town today…so we’re going to hang out at his old house.”

“Sounds fun…how long has it been since you’ve seen him?” Dongwan looked at me from his desk.

I sighed, “Today it would be a year…”

The day after Hee Jun’s birthday, he shocked us all by announcing that his job was relocated him into another part of the country. He was going to leave his old house to Woo Hyuk, and go live with his co-worker Alex in the new city. I was the most shocked, considering what I had done to him on his birthday. Of course Hee Jun didn’t want to make it such a big deal…so he just sent us emails telling us he was moving. As much as I was shocked, I was pissed. Why didn’t he just tell us in person? I later found out that he had planned on it but since someone spiked the juice and he got drunk…he simply forgot.

Dongwan stopped typing and clicked around with his mouse, “Well then it must be exciting then, right?”

I shrugged, “It means I get to see the guys again…”

After Hee Jun left…I pretty much lost contact with everyone. Only the rare chance of running into one of my friends, would I see them. Only chat for a few minutes and move on. Or a small email, wondering how I was doing. It was like when Woo Hyuk had left…our circle of friends broke apart. It obviously was the same when Hee Jun left too.

Dongwan frowned slightly, he knew after Hee Jun left I changed. I didn’t obsess over the man I once claimed as my own.

He shifted in his seat and stared at me, “You’ll see Woo Hyuk then too, right?”

I nodded, “Yea…”

Ever since Hee Jun’s birthday I didn’t see the once-so-called jerk. All I remembered before falling asleep was him saying he loved me. I woke up the next morning to find him gone. Kangta had told me he was working hard with Junjin. So hard they opened up their own construction business. I asked Kangta if he turned back to a total ass…and apparently he didn’t. Kangta wondered why I hadn’t seen him. I simply told him I was busy.

“Do you like him?” Dongwan interrupted my thoughts.

I stared at him, “I…don’t know…” I frowned, “He told me he loved me…but I never got the chance to respond…then he just left.”

“Well that’s rude.” A voice said. I looked over to find Minwoo in the doorway. He walked over to Dongwan’s desk and sat at the corner of it, “He must’ve had a reason for leaving, Tony.”

“Knowing him…I’m sure he did…” I answered.

“Don’t stress on it too much…” Minwoo smiled, “You’ll see him tonight, right? You could always ask him…”

I smiled, “Yea…”

Dongwan poked Minwoo’s back, “Why aren’t you at work?”

He turned and pouted at him, “I wanted to see my Wannie!”

“Don’t you dare pout at me, mister!” Dongwan growled.

I laughed lightly; in the passed year Dongwan and Minwoo had gotten married. First week after they did I was pretty much out of an office since Minwoo would come visit and get touchy with his new husband.

Minwoo made his way behind the desk, “I’m hungry, Wan. Let's have lunch…”

Dongwan grabbed his hand, “Fine…then you go back to work.” He looked over at me, “I’m guessing you’re going to leave early today?”

I nodded, “Yea…they want me there by four at the latest.”

“So you’ll probably leave pretty soon then?” Dongwan stood up, “If I don’t see you by then…have fun.”

I smiled, “You two have fun at lunch.”

Minwoo laughed loudly, “We always do.” He grinned, “You better figure out how you feel about this Hyuk guy…tonight might be the only chance.”

I nodded, “I know…I know…”

\---

I stood there at the door; I looked back at the line of cars by the curb. Everyone else was already there. I looked down, wondering if I underdressed for the occasion. Just a plain t-shirt, jeans and normal tennis shoes. Nothing fancy…I pretty much stopped wearing nice clothes I had before. I had no where to use them.

The door opened slowly and there stood a man I knew a bit too well. His dark brown hair was styled to look like a mess, his bangs hung in his face. He had some stubble on his face. He pushed back his bangs, revealing his eyes, and grinned at me, “Hey there monkey.”

I couldn’t help but smile, “Don’t call me that…”

He stepped back to let me through. I glanced at what he was wearing, he pretty much wore what I did, except he only had socks on his feet with holes in them, and his pants had paint stains. I went into the living room and was greeted by my friends. It made me happy to see everyone again, all healthy and doing well. I sat down and we all began telling each other how life was for the passed year.

Out of the group Jaewon seemed the most change. He dyed his hair brown, and wore clothes of a brighter color than black. He smiled and even talked a lot more. Andy sat next to him, his hair was just above his shoulders, and he wore normal clothes. Apparently he only crossdressed at home with Jaewon. Some sort of fetish thing I guessed.

Kangta was the same old Kangta. Nothing really changed with him, except for the fact that he was engaged to Junjin. He showed off the ring Junjin gave him. Junjin was the same, always had his hand on Kangta’s knee, being protective of him. He talked about his and Woo Hyuk’s construction company saying it was doing very well. He talked about how they were so busy with project they barely ever got home. When he explained this Woo Hyuk looked right at me. Woo Hyuk did start working right after Hee Jun left the city. So if the company was so busy it was obvious Woo Hyuk couldn’t come see me…if he even wanted to.

Hee Jun told everyone the same stories I had heard the night before. About how the city air seemed so much cleaner, how everything was beautiful and safe. He talked a bit too much about Alex, for my liking.

Looking at Hee Jun and his shorter hair with a maroon tint in it, his button up shirt exposing a bit of his chest…I no longer felt turned on by him. He was still a very beautiful man to look at…but I didn’t have the need to get into his pants anymore. Apparently having sex with him once was enough for me. Or maybe it was the fact that he left to go live with Alex in another city and it bothered me. Whatever it was that changed me…I was still Hee Jun’s first and he’ll never know.

I didn’t have much to tell…nothing had changed.

When Hee Jun began talking again I excused myself to the bathroom. I stood there peeing away, and sniffed the air. Last time I had stood in the bathroom it was Hee Jun’s place, so everything smelled like him. This time…everything smelled clean...not a specific scent at all. I flushed the toilet and washed my hands slowly. I looked up at my reflection in the mirror to see the bathroom door opening. I turned around to react and close the door but before I could a hand clamped over my mouth. I stared at Woo Hyuk who closed and locked the door behind him, "Hey monkey..." He removed his hand.

I narrowed my eyes at him, it was like déjà vu, he had done this a little more than a year ago. Coming into the bathroom telling me he noticed something ‘naughty’ about me. About how I stared at Hee Jun all the time…we started our little game then.

He pushed me aside and turned on the sink, “I couldn’t take much more of Hee Jun’s best pal Alex.”

I laughed, “Well…from what I got out of it was Alex is all he has there. His family and stuff live here…so Alex has to be his best friend.”

He grabbed the soap and began washing his hands, “True…but I’m getting a feeling there is more to them than just friends?”

“Oh?”

He grinned at me as he rinsed his hands off, “It’s his body language…he rubs his palms again his thighs…nervously almost. He hides it well…but I can see it. He loves Alex.”

I frowned, “Do you watch people often?”

He grabbed a hand towel and dried his hands as he turned to me, “What?”

“The last time we stood in this bathroom…you told me you noticed me staring at Hee Jun. You asked if I liked him…”

He blinked at me as he thought about it, “That was a long time ago…”

“I know…”

He set the towel down with a sigh, “We need to talk, Tony.”

I cringed a bit when he said my name, it only meant he was serious, “We are talking…”

He frowned slightly, “As much as I like this bathroom…I rather we talk somewhere else…most likely when the others are gone.”

“Hee Jun isn’t staying here?” I asked only for the fact that he used to live here before Woo Hyuk.

He shook his head, “For some reason he isn’t…”

I nodded, “Fine after everyone leaves…we can talk.”

He left the bathroom without a word. What did he want to talk about? I could only have guessed it was about that night a year ago…

\---

At one point I went outside for some fresh air, as Hee Jun told another story about him and Alex. Junjin happened to be out there smoking a cigarette.

“You smoke?” I asked only to start a conversation.

He looked at me and blew out some smoke, “Not often…Kangta hates the smell. I’m quitting a week before our wedding.”

I smiled, “It’s great that you two are getting married.”

“Kangta wants you as the best man for his side…” Junjin said as he put the cigarette between his lips, “You...and the rest of the guys.”

“I’d be honored.” I said as I looked up at the sky.

We stood there for a few minutes in silence. Junjin smashed out his cigarette in an ashtray on the table, “Woo Hyuk never stops talking about you…”

I looked over at him, “What?”

He looked at me, “He always tells me stories about when you and the others were younger. Every time he talks about you he has this big goofy grin on his face.”

I stared at him confused. He went over to the backdoor, “He told me he had loved you…he also told me about how he left you after Hee Jun left the city.” He smiled at me, “He still loves you, Tony.”

I stood there as he went into the house. He still loved me? The question I should have asked myself was…did I love him?

\---

Everyone had left. Everyone but Hee Jun told me they would see me soon. They wanted to be back in contact. Which I would be grateful for…considering my nights were spent alone at home.

I sat on the couch while Woo Hyuk handed me something to drink. I took it and watched him sit across from me in a chair, “Junjin told you that you can never stop talking about me.”

He blushed a bit, “He wanted to know the old stories about everyone. You just came up…”

I took a drink of whatever it was he gave me and set it on the coffee table, “Why did you leave me?”

“I knew Hee Jun was going to leave…I promised him that I would see him off.” He frowned, “Then I had to start work with Junjin…I had to make a good impression by arriving early and working late.”

“You never came to see me…” I stared at him, “You didn’t even call…”

“I was really busy…there were days I didn’t even go home. I stayed at Kangta’s since his place was closer.” He looked down at his feet, “I…every time I wanted to call it was late. I didn’t want to wake you…I thought since you never called or showed up at the house that you didn’t like me the same way.”

“I…”

He interrupted me, as he looked up at me, “All I know is that…you don’t hate me. The few times I confessed to you…you never responded.” He sighed, “I really didn’t expect you to respond anyways…considering the circumstances.”

“The circumstances?” I blinked at him.

“The game…” He stared right into me, “You love Hee Jun…and all the sex and stuff we did…I didn’t expect you to fall in love me.”

“I don’t love Hee Jun.” I stated, “I loved him…but not now.”

“What?”

“After that night…finding out he left ...I admit I was upset. After a week…” I sighed, “I realized that the love I had for him was just part of a phase I was going through…a very horny phase.”

“So you don’t love him anymore?”

“Correct.”

“I left in fear that if I stayed, you would have forgotten everything and would hate me again. I was saving our friendship…or lack thereof.” He confessed as he leaned back in his seat.

I looked around the room slowly, not knowing what to say. He cleared his throat, “Will I ever get my answer?”

I looked over at him, “What?”

“Will you ever tell me how you feel about me?” He asked rather seriously.

I grinned as something came to mind, “How about we play a game?”

He blinked at me curiously, “What kind of game?”

I leaned forward in my seat, “I like to call it…‘What must you do to get what you want?’”

He stared at me for about a minute in complete silence. I knew inside his head the wheels were turning. He grinned back at me, “As long as we play by my rules…”

“Which are?” I tilted my head to the side and watched as he got out of his seat.

He slowly walked over to me, “First…no one else is allowed to play.” He got in front of me and leaned down a bit, “Second…I am allowed to play this game with you at your job…home…the gym…anywhere I please.”

I smiled as I looked up at him feeling a bit hot inside, “Anything else?”

“No…except that we start…now.” He locked lips with me.


End file.
